This core facility will provide peptides and apolipoproteins for all subprojects. The requirements for the three projects vary in the nature and amount of peptides and proteins. Peptides designed in project 9 will be synthesized for in vitro studies. Synthetic peptides for in vivo studies, will be synthesized in large amounts. Project 8 requires the purification of apolipoproteins to be purifed. The sources of these apolipoproteins are a) produced using molecular biology methods and b) from plasma.